Tormenta de Sentimientos
by RealLover
Summary: Logan era un chico que vivía en lo que creía la vida perfecta, pero un día, mientras decide contar el secreto que arrastra... Su vida da un cambio, brusco ¿Descubrirá todos sus sentimientos a tiempo? SLASH Kogan, posible Jarlos : (Malo en los summary, lo sé u.u)
1. Dolor

**Se me acaba de ocurrir la historia! Perdonen si no les gusta! Dejen un RV si les gusta :D Me harían felíz**

**Depende de como se vayan dando las cosas decidiré como será la historia :$**

* * *

- Vamos Logan, no seas inútil - comenzó su madre levantando la poca ropa que tenía regada en su habitación - Es hora de que empieces a hacerte cargo de ti mismo, ya me estoy cansando de esto

"Otra vez, ¿Cuál es su problema?" - Mamá, esta bien, yo lo recogeré, solo estaba leyendo un poco, no tienes porque insultarme - menciono el chico de manera rutinaria

- No, no esta bien, debes empezar a hacer tus cosas y dejar de ser tan estúpido - Menciono la madre del pequeño con rabia y recogiendo mas ropa

- Pero, ni siquiera esta desordenada, mamá... - menciono el chico pero la voz se le corto al ver la expresión de su madre... ¿Decepción? ¿Furia?... Había algo en su mirada que le decía que el nunca le agradaría a su propia madre - Me encargare de mi ropa ya mismo - Dijo bajando su mirada y tomando la ropa de las manos de su madre "¿En serio... soy tan malo?" pensó el chico mientras se dirigía escaleras abajo...

Logan estaba decidido a lavar su ropa, lo hacía constantemente pero en ese momento era lo que necesitaba para que su madre lo dejara tranquilo... Que equivocado estaba

- Oh Logan - Comenzó su madre apartándolo de una manera brusca - Cuando aprenderás a valerte por ti mismo, chiquillo - Dijo metiendo la ropa en la maquina con brusquedad - ¿También te tengo que enseñar a lavar? Dios, cuando aprenderás...

El chico se alejo de su madre antes de que explotara de verdad y decidió subir a su habitación

- Esto terminará matándome - Dijo recostado en su cama mientras cerraba lo ojos... Todo parecía tan fácil cuando cerrabas los ojos y evitabas la realidad...

- LOGAN MITCHELL - Grito su madre

Pero evitarlas no las hacía desaparecer - Que quieres mamá - dijo el pálido despidiendose de su cómoda posición, mientras se dirigía hacía la sala de abajo

- ¿Que es esto? - Dijo señalando unos zapatos llenos de barro

El sarcasmo no pudo evitar ser ignorado por el chico bajo - Unos zapatos ¿Quizás? - Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Lo siguiente que su mirada distraída capto fue un rápido movimiento de su madre, no noto que había sido hasta que su cara miraba hacía otra dirección, y su mejilla ardía de una manera un poco dolorosa... su madre lo había abofeteado - Que diablos acabas de...

- ¿Te crees gracioso? - Menciono su madre mientras sus ojos se convertían en una pequeña rendija, como si su odio se filtrara en pequeñas cantidades por allí - Nunca... vuelvas a burlarte de mi

- Pero yo...

- Recogerás los zapatos de la sala, y lo llevaras a donde mejor te plazca

- Pero esos zapatos...

Logan vio como la mano de su madre se alzaba de nuevo, cerro los ojos en espera de un golpe que nunca llego

- Hola mamá - Dijo un chico recién llegado, de una gran altura, cabello azabache como el menor y un gran musculatura, vestía un abrigo y un vaqueros un poco desteñidos, llevaba unos tenis blancos y cargaba una mochila - ¿Como has estado?

"Oh genial, esa voz..." Pensó el menor viendo como su madre cambiaba su expresión para irse a reunir con su... hermano

- Hijo, ¿que haces por aquí? - Dijo su madre sonriendo

- Bueno, pasaba por aquí a visitarlos, mi padre paso por mi esta mañana al aeropuerto, deje mis zapatos por allí - Señalo hacia el motivo de la discusión Logan solo pudo fruncir el ceño mientras contenía una risa sin alterar su rostro "¿Por qué a el no lo golpeas por ensuciar tu casa?" Pensó dirigiendo su mirada hacía otro lado, le enfermaba ver su típica reunión de familia feliz... Especialmente porque el formaba con anterioridad parte de esa estúpida ejemplificación

* * *

_-FLASHBACK-_

- Logan cariño, ¿Podrías preparar la mesa? - Dijo su madre sonriendo mientras vestía su mejores prendas, estaban celebrando...

- Enseguida madre - Dijo el pequeño sonriendo mientras se apresuraba con un vaso en la mano, su torpeza particular se incrementaba cuando decidía hacer las cosas rápido, sus pies trastabillaron y cayo, intento mantener el vaso en sus manos pero se escapo de sus manos. El reventar de los cristales fue un ruido sonoro que lleno la habitación

Su madre se apresuro a ayudar a levantar a su hijo - Logan, querido, ¿Estás bien?

- L-lo siento mamá - Dijo el chico mientras palidecía - No quise romperlo

- Oh vamos, ¿Por qué la cara tan larga? - Dijo ella sonriendo - No te quedes ahí parado, eso no se limpiara solo - Dijo a modo de broma que hizo sonreír a Logan - Limpia tu ropa y trae una escoba tontin

- Enseguida - comenzo Logan empezando a correr

- Cariño, no quiero que te mates a ti mismo, camina de vez en cuando para variar - Dijo su madre sonriendo dirigiendose a la alacena

- Si madre, lo haré - Dijo Logan aminorando su velocidad y pasando una distraída mano por su ropa, le llevo poco tiempo llegar al lugar donde estaba la escoba y empezar a barrer los trozos irregulares de vidrio en el piso, culminada la tarea, decidió voltearse para continuar con la tarea asignada por su madre

- Muy bien, ya casi es hora de comer - Dijo ella posando mi mano en mi hombro - tu padre y hermano no han de tardar en llegar

- Lo sé, es muy bueno que ya pueda volver - Dijo Logan notoriamente emocionado

- Y además... - Comenzó su madre sonriendo - Podrás presumirle tus notas, quedara impresionado, falta poco para que alcances a tu hermano

Logan sonrió ante esta afirmación, luego bajo la mirada con un poco de tristeza... Esto no paso desapercibido por su madre

- Cariño... ¿Qué tienes?

- H-h-hoy tengo... tengo algo... algo que decirles - Comenzo

- Muy bien, no creo que hayas podido elegir otro días mas perfecto - Termino su madre sonriendo - La familia se reune una vez mas

- Si - suspiro Logan - Mamá, faltan tenedores

- Oh, claro, están en la alacena querido

- En seguida los traigo... y ehm, ¿Mamá?

- Si querido

- Gracias por todo

- Oh vamos, no tienes nada que agradecer mi Logie-bu, nunca te cambiaría... Por nada - Termino sonriendo...

* * *

- ¿Pero que haces ahí parado como un idiota? - Comenzó la madre de Logan - ¿Qué no me has oído?

Logan miro confuso a su madre - Estaba pensando...

- Oh vaya, eso es nuevo, ¿Podrías si no te cuesta tanto - dijo su madre con un tono molesto - recoger los zapatos de ahí?

Logan la miro aún más confuso - P-pero son SUS zapatos - Dijo señalando a su hermano, que solo aparto la mirada

- Si, y tu los llevaras al lavabo, necesitan una buena lavada - Dijo su madre

- Y tu... ¿No dirás nada? - Dijo Logan sintiéndose cada vez peor mientras miraba a su hermano, que solo presiono su puño contra el bolso que sostenía, un acto que paso inadvertido - Que buen hermano eres - Dijo Logan dolorido... solían ser... tan cercanos... _solían_

_- _Deja de hablarle así a tu hermano, y anda a llevar el maldito zapato al lavabo

Logan se movió lo mas rápido que pudo, con el ceño fruncido miro a su hermano - Eres un cobarde - dijo tomando las zapatillas y corriendo al lavabo lo suficientemente rápido para evitar cualquier tipo de comentario de su madre, _o alguna acción_...

Ya fuera de peligro, Logan comenzó con su marcha lenta, mientras sus piernas se movían, su mente generaba los recuerdos de lo que había sido parte de su vida

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

- Padre... - comenzó el pálido - ¿Que es amor? - Dijo el niño sentándose con su helado en la boca

- Amor... - Dijo su padre dirigiendo su vista hacía su madre y su hermano - Amor es... Un sentimiento que reflejas hacía otra persona, un sentimiento bueno.- Termino su padre mirando con curiosidad a su hijo - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Solo, tenía curiosidad - Menciono el pequeño lamiendo su helado -. ¿Todos pueden sentir amor?

- ¿A que te refieres? - Menciono su padre tomando interés en el tema

- Digo, todos los chicos y chicas... ¿Pueden sentir amor?

- Claro que si, no importa la edad, todos sentimos amor

- Hmm, ¿el amor puede ser entre hombres? - Continuo Logan mordiendo su helado

- Si claro, yo te amo a ti - Dijo su padre sonriendo -. Y eso nunca cambiara.

El pequeño detuvo su tarea de comer su helado para mirar a su padre atentamente. - ¿Nunca? - Menciono con sus ojitos brillando debido a la pregunta

Su padre sonrió abiertamente antes de contestar - Nunca pequeñín - Dijo mientra pasaba su mano por su nuca en un gesto cariñoso -. Nunca - Termino suspirando

El hermano de Logan... Alex, se acerco a sentarse al lado de su hermano - ¿Me das un poco? - Dijo señalando el helado

- Por supuesto hermano - Dijo Logan pasando el helado -. Solo no te lo comas todo - Dijo mientras movía sus piernas y observaba a su madre sentada en el pasto - ¿Alex?

- Dime - contesto dejando el helado de por lado un momento

- ¿Me amarás por siempre? - Dijo el pequeño mirando a su hermano con curiosiad

- ¿Qué? - Comento Alex mirando a su padre en busca de ayuda

Su padre asintió mientras sonreía debido a la ingenuidad del pequeño Logan.

- Oh, ahm, claro Logie-bu - Dijo alborotando su cabello - ¿Para que mas están los hermanos?

- Gracias Alex... digo, hermano - Dijo Logan abrazando a su hermano mayor que solo levanto los brazos debido a la espontaneidad de la acción

- Chicos - Llamo su madre levantando los brazos -. Hora de comer algo.

- Deberíamos ir antes de que se moleste - Dijo su padre a sus dos hijos -. Ya saben como se pone

Los pequeños rieron juntos - "No les daré mas helado" - imito Logan a su madre

- "Y se olvidaran de los videojuegos" - Agrego Alex para luego reír juntos y salir corriendo hacía su madre

* * *

- Que tonto fui al haberles creído - Menciono Logan mirando hacía los tenis que tenía que lavar por antojo de su madre -. Todo parecía tan bien...

- Ahora, ¿Hablas solo? - Menciono Alex parado detrás de Logan.

- Oh vaya, ¿Vienes a burlarte de mi? ¿O también quieres que limpie tu ropa interior? - Menciono el pálido observando a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

- No - Noto la incomodidad latente en su hermano - Esa ya la lave - Dijo intentando ser... ¿Amable?

- Entonces... - Dijo Logan girándose para poder ver a su hermano - ¿Entonces que quieres? - Dijo arqueando una ceja y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho

- Logi... Logan - Se interrumpió al ver la cara de su hermano -, yo, lamento que esto haya sucedido de esta manera...

Logan se mantuvo con los brazos cruzados, pero su vista ahora estaba dirigida hacía bajo, mirando ningún punto en específico.

- Yo, no quería dejarte aquí, no con, todo esto formado... - Decía jugando con una de las pequeñas tiras que guindaban de su abrigo.

- Pero lo hiciste, huiste apenas pudiste - Decía Logan intentando no derramar ninguna lágrima, y aspirando mientras alzaba la mirada -. Ni siquiera me ayudaste, ni siquiera me defendiste... Fuiste un completo cobarde - Dijo mordiéndose el labio y frunciendo el ceño.

- Pero... ¿Cómo piensas que debía ayudarte?

- Poniéndote de MI lado...

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Yo que sé! Tal vez un "Mamá escuchalo" o "No es una aberración" hubieran servido - Continuo cinicamente el pequeño -. O quizás, hubieses evitado que me lastimaran, pero no... ¿Verdad? Te tuviste que ir, dejándome aquí enfrentando su estúpida manera de pensar, una manera de pensar que me lastimaba, que me hacía querer cortarme las venas, ¿Sabes cuantas veces pensé en suicidarme? Sabes... - Logan se interrumpió mientras bajaba la voz - Por supuesto que no lo sabes - Dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

- Logan... tu... ¿Tu te has hecho algo? - Indago su hermano dando un paso hacía el frente, su pequeño hermano no era bueno aguantando tensiones, y siempre hallaba una forma de suprimirlas o dejarlas salir... _solo que a veces, eso implicaba lastimarse._

- Por supuesto que no, no me lastimaría por ESAS personas - Murmuro limpiándose sus ojos con la manga de su camisa.

- Esas personas son tus padres - menciono el mayor desviando la mirada -. Nuestros padres...

- Wow, que gran habilidad de darte cuenta de las cosas obvias tienes - Menciono el pálido menor entornando los ojos -. Ahora ¿Algo mas que necesites?

- No... - Menciono su hermano negando con la cabeza

- Perfecto - Termino Logan girando sobre si mismo -. Puedes marcharte, _ahora_.

Mientras el pálido escuchaba las pisadas de su hermano mayor, decidió dedicarse al trabajo impuesto por su madre "Si no, nunca me dejará en paz" pensó tomando las zapatillas... Entonces mientras limpiaba, retazos de sus recuerdos le llegaron a su mente...

* * *

Su padre y hermano no tardaron mucho en llegar, su madre con la mesa lista y los platos ordenados pulcramente, en los lugares de cada uno de sus familiares comenzó una jovial charla con su hermano mayor, hablaban de que tal le fue en su viaje, de sus estudios y de sus conquistas... Y entonces, la atención se dirigió hacía Logan

- Y entonces Logie ¿Que me dices de ti? - Dijo su padre sonriendo ampliamente mientras arqueaba las cejas.

- A que te refieres padre - Dijo Logan confuso mientras miraba a su hermano.

- Oh vamos Logie, cuéntanos ¿Tienes novia? - Respondió su madre viendo hacía el mencionado con una ternura evidente -. ¿Cuándo nos la presentaras?

- Oh madre, todavía el amor no se ha asomado por la puerta - Dijo el pequeño sonriendo.

Su gesto poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en uno mas serio, cosa que preocupo a sus padres.

- Mamá... Papá... tengo algo que decirles - Comenzó Logan un poco inseguro.

- Ja, ya sabía que te guardabas algo - Dijo su padre tomando un trago de whiskey.

Su hermano mayor le dirigió una mirada preocupada - Es... es algo, algo que m-me preocupa como se lo t-tomen... - Culmino el pequeño jugando con la copa de jugo delante de el.

- Hijo, sabes que tienes nuestro apoyo - Dijo su madre posicionando una mano sobre su hombro.

- Vamos, que la chica no puede ser tan fea - Comento su padre mirando atentamente a su hijo -. ¿O si?

- No padre... No es eso.

- Oh Logie, vamos... Ni que estuvieras enamorado de un muchacho - Dijo su padre riendo junto a los demás, Logan noto una risa nerviosa de parte de su hermano.

- Eso... exactamente - Dijo Logan bajando la mirada.

- ¿Qué? - Dijo su padre dejando de reír... ahora el ambiente se había puesto tenso

- Me gusta... - Logan no podía, no sabía como pronunciar las siguientes palabras -. Me gusta un chico.

- Disculpa... ¿Qué? - Menciono su padre mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo poco a poco.

- Bueno, no exactamente - Dijo Logan nervioso -. No es que me guste un chico... es que me gustan los chicos... bueno... no los chicos, no, me gustan los hombres... Y cuando digo hombres me refiero a...

- Logan Mitchell, estas - Dijo su madre - estas diciendo que tu...

- Soy homosexual - termino Logan fijándose en el plato delante de si mismo.

- Oh vaya, quien lo diría... Mi hijo gay - dijo su madre riendo - Dios, no puedo esperar a conocer a tu novio.

- Que no se pase contigo Logie - comento su padre - o se las vera conmigo, si señor...

- Que emocionante. Y, dinos campeón ¿Algún pretendiente?

"Qué lastima, que no pasara así ¿Verdad?"

- Pero que estas diciendo - Comento su padre levantándose - Como diablos osas a decir tal barbaridad.

- Cariño, calma, seguro Logie esta bromeando - Dijo su madre levantándose también -. ¿Verdad Logie?

- No mamá... Hablo en serio

- Ningún hijo mío sera una _aberración, _asqueroso homosexual - Dijo su padre rojo hasta las orejas

Logan miro a su hermano en busca de ayuda, pero este tenía la vista perdida en algún lugar de la mesa - Alex, Alex - Murmuro el pequeño en busca de ayuda

- Oh, pero esto, no es nada que unos buenos golpes no arreglen, sabía yo que estaba siendo demasiado blando contigo - Dijo su padre mirándolo con odio.

- Pero... esto solo es una broma - Repetía su madre constantemente.

- Mamá...

- ¡CÁLLATE! No eres mi hijo - Grito su madre, causando en el una gran grieta en su corazón...

Sus padres, entonces, empezaron a pelear entre sí, discutiendo yo no sé que temas sobre la educación, los valores, los ejemplos que da la internet y otros asuntos, pero esto... esto era demasiado para el pequeño, por lo que decidió levantarse y dirigirse a su habitación... Antes de subir las escaleras, antes de enfrentarse a lo que seguro sería su infierno personal, dirigió la vista hacía atrás en busca de su hermano que solo lo vio unos instantes - Cobarde... - artículo Logan negando mientras lágrimas caían de su rostro

* * *

Las mismas lágrimas que ahora se precipitaban desde sus mejillas al recordar tal suceso... Había apostado, y había perdido... Que mal estaba...

* * *

**Etto, aquí esta mi obra no tan maestra! :D ¿Que les pareció? ¿Debería continuarla? :$**

**Gracias por leer!**

**PD: Cada capítulo un sentimiento ¿Cuál creen que será el siguiente?**

**PD2: Pobre Logie :'(**


	2. Felicidad

Vaya, que tiempo :( Aquí debería estar este capítulo terminado, pero la regla de los 80 días lo ha borrado, y no pude entrar a internet por un tiempo así que a comenzar con la recomendación de cierto chico que esta en mis reviews. (Creo que tome tu idea y la modifique un poco ^^ aquí va)

* * *

Nada había que hacerle, su apuesta salió mal, ese estilo de cosas pasaban, pero lo que le preocupaba era la impenetrable decisión de sus padres de tratarlo como un perro.

El sol había comenzado a salir y Logan, escondido bajo las sábanas estaba empezando a sentir el calor del astro mayor, sus primeros movimientos fueron lentos, con el objetivo de encontrar una pose cómoda para seguir durmiendo, pero finalmente la luz solar fue mucho más fuerte que su desesperado intento por mantenerse en la cama.

- Estúpido sol - Puntualizo levantándose de mala gana -. Deberían censurarte tan temprano - El pálido abrió las ventanas de su cuarto... "_un momento" pensó -. _¿Por qué nadie me despertó? - Su mirada recorrió la habitación, sin duda, todo parecía como cuando se fue a dormir, nadie había entrado, miro a su escritorio, de color blanco con ciertos detalles negros, y encima de el había un calendario.

Camino hacía su sitio de trabajo y atrajo una silla hacía el para poder sentarse, el calendario señalaba con un gran círculo rojo la fecha, ese día, sus padres salían, dejándolo solo.

Una sonrisa cruzo el rostro del chico, se levanto de la silla y corrió hacía el baño, donde se despojo de su ropa -. Diablos, la toalla - corrió de nuevo a su habitación para tomar una y volver al baño, cabe recalcar que estaba desnudo, su baño duro lo necesario así que volvió a su habitación para ponerse ropa interior y una camisa sencilla.

Logan decidió hacer la cama antes de dirigirse a hacer cualquier cosa planeada. _"pensar que tengo que esperar que mis padres se vayan para poder hacer mis cosas" _pensaba el pálido al hacer la tarea.

- Bueno, la primera cosa que hacer, comer mi última ración de helado de vainilla - Menciono abriendo el refrigerador -. Segunda, ir por los libros para las clases - Tomo un frasco lleno de helado -. Tercera, organizar mi mochila, cuarta...

- Ponerte ropa - La voz del chico sorprendió a Logan, que instantáneamente soltó el frasco, y no tardo mucho en llegar al piso, rompiéndose así en muchos pedazos "Y ahí va mi ración de helado" pensó el chico con melancolía aferrado al borde del mostrador de la cocina.

- ¿Quién diablos, eres? - "¿Y por qué diablos haces que se me caiga el helado? Idiota" comentaba Logan en su mente.

Logan continuo mirando al chico por un momento, era rubio, "_guapo"_, al parecer alto,_ "musculoso",_tenía unos ojos verdes_, "y hermosos", _los cuales observaban al pálido, las orbes del rubio fueron recorriendo el cuerpo de Logan de arriba hacía abajo, cosa que no paso por alto el pálido que conjuntamente con el chico fue bajando la mirada hasta encontrarse con un pequeño detalle.

"_Diablos, estoy desnudo" _de la boca del pálido salió una exclamación, y en un intento por cubrirse coloco sus manos delante de su ropa interior - Yo... ah, lo-lo lamento -. Decía enrojeciendo

- Bien, ya con eso terminamos - Decía Alex entrando a la cocina -. Logan, al fin despiertas - Termino su hermano

El chico que ahora no estaba pálido, sino que estaba teñido de un rosa muy adorable miro a su hermano con cara de preocupación -. Yo... esto no - Tartamudeada Logan -. ¡Esto no es lo que parece!

El hermano mayor pareció desconcertado -. ¿Qué parece? - Se dirigió hacía Logan confundido -. ¡Dios! Logan, el helado esta esparcido por todo el piso - Su hermano dirigió una mirada confusa al chico, esperando una respuesta.

Logan escucho una risa del rubio, lo que hizo que dirigiera su cara hacía el -. Yo... él... fue un accidente - "_¿Acaso acabo de darle una explicación a mi hermano?_" -. Sabes que, iré a vestirme.

- Si, eso sería genial -. Comento el rubio, cosa que causo cierto rubor en Logan "Tiene una voz... dulce"

El pálido se dirigía hacía si habitación, su hermano comenzaba a hablar con el chico, chico con el cual Logan no quería toparse más... Le resultaba extraño, insoportable "_Irresistible_"... Era definitivo, no le agradaba.

Tardo unos segundos en llegar a su cuarto, cerro la puerta y se dispuso a vestirse, tenía que comprar los libros, tenía que salir cuanto antes de ahí... "Estúpido rubio teñido" comentaba el chico en su mente intentando hacer una lista de defectos del odioso amigo de su hermano.

- Diablos... el helado - Recordó el desastre que estaba en la cocina y lo mal que se pondría su madre al llegar y encontrarse semejante cosa... o el simple hecho de encontrarse a Logan... _"Bueno, mejor que lo vaya a limpiar rápido". _

Logan tomo el dinero necesario para los libros y una mochila para no cargar con tantos libros a cuestas. Cuando estuvo listo fue hacía la cocina, dispuesto a limpiar su obra de arte.

- ¿Qué haces? - pregunto el pequeño al entrar en la cocina.

- Intento limpiar el desastre que dejaste, digamos que te cubro ¿Ok? - Dijo su hermano

Tales palabras hicieron que Logan se mantuviera en la entrada de la cocina, con una cara melancólica que su hermano mayor no alcanzo a ver -. No creas... - comenzó Logan frunciendo el ceño -. No creas, que puedes volver aquí y simplemente ganarme de nuevo...

- ¿De qué hablas? - Su hermano se veía en verdad confundido.

- Nada que importe, tengo que irme, quizás llegue tarde -. Dijo Logan caminando hacía la salida.

- ¿A dónde vas? - Dijo Alex levantándose.

- Tengo que comprar cosas... No te metas en mis asuntos - Termino Logan saliendo de su hogar.

Quizás estaba mal tratar a su hermano así, pero, su hermano fue la primera persona que se entero de todo... se supone que el siempre tenía que estar ahí para Logan, para... para ayudarlo, el tenía que estar ahí para su hermano... el lo prometió, y rompió la única promesa que se habían hecho.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos... Estaba empezando a avivar esa herida que creía cerrada hace años, pero al parecer no se podía cerrar algo tan profundo. Logan se dirigió a una banca del parque, donde cruzo sus piernas, costumbre tomada de su niñez, y que nunca fue capaz de abandonar.

Busco en su mochila un libro que estaba leyendo hace unos días, se sumergió en sus páginas, pasados unos momentos pudo calmarse, necesitaba ir a hacer sus deberes antes de que el tiempo cobrará terreno.

Empezaba el trayecto cuando un repentino movimiento en su bolsillo lo hizo detenerse... era su teléfono, un mensaje de su mejor amiga, Camille, sonrió y siguió su camino.

Al ver pasar unos niños corriendo por enfrente de él, empezaron a llegar los recuerdos, aquellos de las épocas felices de su vida.

* * *

- FLASHBACK-

Un chico pálido y pequeño decidió salir de la habitación donde él y su hermano se encontraban jugando videojuegos, intentando pasar el rato. Su objetivo era preparar un poco de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos que había visto en la Tv, por lo que se dirigió a la cocina.

El chico encontro un leve problema, para hacer chocolate caliente, necesitaba chocolate, y a el le encantaba el chocolate, tanto así que sus padres habían decidido guardar raciones de este en los gabinetes de la cocina, un lugar un poco alto para el chico, que ni de puntillas podía llegar a ese sitio.

- Adultos... creen que pueden con el ingenio de un niño - Murmuraba el chico observando el banquillo que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de donde el se encontraba -. Quizás pueda alcanzarlo con eso.

Mientras tanto el mayor de los hermanos estaba jugando su turno en la consola, hasta que un movimiento demasiado brusco de su personaje hizo que perdiera la partida.

- Estúpido control - gritaba su hermano -. Tu turno Logie... ¿Logie? - Alex noto la ausencia de su hermano menor -. ¿Logan? -. El chico que conocía a su hermano sabía que estaba metiéndose en problemas, y eso implicaba que el también se estaba metiendo en problemas.

Empezaba a caminar fuera de la habitación cuando un golpe sordo en la cocina llamo su atención. Con todas las fuerzas que sus piernas le daban llego corriendo a la cocina, y lo que vio no le gusto mucho.

- ¡HORTENSE LOGAN HENRY MITCHELL! - La voz de su hermano mayor sorprendió al pequeño.

- A-Alex - murmuro el pequeño desde el suelo.

El mayor recorrió con la vista todo el desastre que su hermano había hecho en el suelo - ¿Que acabas de hacer?

- Pues... quería chocolate y vine para...

- No idiota - Señalo el hermano mayor -. Acabas de condenarnos a una semana de castigos.

Logan, consciente de que el regaño que iba a escuchar por parte de su hermano y de sus padres empezaba a gimotear -. Y-yo, perdón - Decía con los ojos llorosos -. No quería causarte problemas... yo no - La frase quedo incompleta por el llanto que había a comenzado a salir del muchacho.

Su hermano mayor ya sabía de esta clase de chantaje... pero no le quedaba otra que caer ante el - Ya, esta bien - mencionaba abrazando al pequeño.

- Perdóname, Alex no lo vuelvo a hacer - Murmuraba el chiquillo contra el pecho de su hermano.

Alex suspiró - Ve a cambiarte y a lavarte, yo limpiare esto - sentenció el mayor -. Ahora.

El pequeño subió a su habitación y tardo unos momentos en estar en la cocina de nuevo.

- ¿Qué haces? - pregunto el hermano menor parado en la entrada de la cocina.

- ¿Que crees? Estoy limpiando este desastre - Dijo Alex rodando los ojos -. Digamos que te cubro ¿Ok? - Dijo el hermano mayor.

- Ok... gracias - Dijo Logan acercándose y abrazándolo por la espalda -. ¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo!

- Si claro, como digas, ahora quítate de encima...

* * *

El pálido ya se encontraba a unas cuantas calles de la librería donde se debería encontrar con su amiga para poder comprar los libros, estaba esperando en el semáforo cuando unos gritos alertaron al muchacho de la presencia de la chica.

- ¡LOGAN! ¡LOGAN! - Gritaba corriendo hacía el mencionado -. Dios, ¿Qué acaso estás sordo? - Decía la chica bufando al llegar a su lado.

- Es que, así nadie se enteraba que vengo contigo - Menciono el chico sonriendo por primera vez ese día.

- Que gracioso - Dijo su amiga golpeándolo en el brazo -. Oye... ¿Qué tal van las cosas? - Dijo en un tono de incomodidad.

- Cam... Las cosas van igual que antes - Menciono su amigo sonriendo -. Solo que ahora mi hermano le agrego algo extra a mi vida diaria.

- ¿Algo extra? - La chica lo miro con curiosidad -. ¿Te trata mal?

- No, no lo soporto... mejor vayamos a comprar las cosas, ya cambió el semáforo - Dijo caminando.

- Ok, entendido, tema delicado - Dijo Camille levantando las manos en señal de paz -. Vayamos entonces.

Caminaron lo poco que le quedaba para llegar a la librería donde conseguirían lo necesario para el nuevo periodo escolar, al tener todo en las manos se dirigieron a la caja registradora para poder pagar por los artículos adquiridos.

- Pst, Logan, mira hacía allá - decía Camille señalando con la barbilla a un chico que trabajaba en la tienda.

- Camille - Decía el pálido enrojeciendo -. Me gustabas mas cuando fingías que eras mi novia y no me hablabas de hombres...

- Ese chico ha estado aquí siempre que venimos a comprar, y... - mencionaba Camille acercándose a su amigo -. Creo que es de tu equipo.

Lo último causo una risa en Logan, haciendo que el vendedor lo mirara extrañado, causando un sonrojo en el pálido - Callate Camille, me avergüenzas -. Decía el chico bajando su rostro.

- Como quieras... - Decía divertida - Uh, creo que el nos va a atender - Dijo la chica -. ¡Es tu oportunidad!

- Camille, yo no... - El chico fue interrumpido por el vendedor.

- Buenos días - Menciono sonriendo.

- B-buenos días - Menciono el pálido en un tono bajo

- ¡Buenos días! - Contesto Camille sonriente.

- ¿Llevaran esos libros? - comento el chico señalando los que llevaban en sus manos ambos chicos.

- Si señor - decía Camille -. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Mi nombre es James - dijo quitando los libros de las manos de Logan -. Un placer conocerlos... a ambos - Dijo sonriendo amablemente.

Camille golpeo a Logan con el brazo, lo que se gano una severa negación de Logan. La chica parecía una matrona buscando pareja para su hijo.

- Estos libros... ¿Van a la preparatoria de Minnesota? - Decía el chico alto.

- Si, iniciaremos en el nuevo periodo escolar - Contesto Logan con amabilidad.

- Genial - Decía James guardando los libros en las respectivas bolsas -. Yo también asistiré ahí.

En la cabeza de Camille miles de ideas comenzaban a brotar, cosa que le provoco una sonrisa -. ¿En serio? Pues, ya has hecho tus primeros amigos, James -. Decía sonriente.

Logan reía -. Si, es cierto - Dijo mirando a James -. Ni se te ocurra - agrego en tono bajo y amenazador a Camille.

Los amigos se despidieron de James, y prometieron encontrarse dentro de la escuela, así que salieron, y se dirigían a la cafetería. Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos allí.

- Camille, no sé que diablos intentes, pero James no me gusta ¿Ok? - Explicaba Logan.

- Pf, Logan, esta bien, esta bien... - Decía la chica sonriente -. ¿Y que me dices de aquel? - Dijo señalando a un chico rubio... ancho de espaldas... "_Tienes que estar bromeando" _pensaba Logan.

En efecto, el chico que Camille señalaba era el mismo que había estado en su casa más temprano esa mañana - Cam, creo que mejor nos vamos.

- ¿Por qué? Logan, ve a hablar con el...

- ¡CAM! - Dijo el chico en un tono algo alto que sorprendió a su amiga -. Vayámonos, en serio.

- Bueno, vayamos entonces...

Logan fue a otra librería donde acababa de llegar un libro esperado por el chico desde hace meses, se quedo un rato esperando que al fin lo pusieran disponible al público para poder obtenerlo.

Entre risas, compras y actividades se paso el día con Camille, que ya estaba empezando a preocuparse por la hora que ponía su reloj de muñeca.

- Creo que ya es hora de despedirnos - Decía preocupada.

- Si, posiblemente mis padres regresen, y para los tuyos, dejamos de hablarnos hace semanas - Dijo Logan dando un último sorbo a su malteada.

- Bueno, es que me dejaste y te convertiste en homosexual - Decía dramáticamente Camille -. ¡ERES UNA BESTIA! - Dijo golpeando al chico, cosa que hizo que las personas los miraran.

- ¡Oye! ¿Estás loca? - Decía Logan tratando de parar su improvisado llanto -. La gente me mira raro.

Camille gimoteo durante un rato mas para luego sonreír - Necesito practicar, la obra es dentro de poco - Decía orgullosa -. ¡Hasta pronto Logan Mitchell! - Dijo sonriendo.

- Hasta pronto, loca del teatro - Dijo Logan despidiéndose y tocando su mejilla -. Intenta no golpear tan fuerte la próxima.

El chico ya empezaba a caminar a su casa, a esos de las 5:40, pasaba de un humor totalmente divertido a uno desanimado por lo que le esperaba en su casa, así que decidió hacer el trayecto lo mas largo posible.

Llego a su hogar a eso de las 6:30 y no encontró a nadie en ella, cosa que pareció extremadamente rara, no aviso su llegada pero al subir a su habitación había una nota en la puerta de su cuarto.

**" Para Logan**

**Hey idiota, saliste sin poder avisarte que no me encontrarías**

**en casa en la tarde, así que, probablemente estés solo**

**necesitas explicarme lo del incidente de la cocina,**

**PD: Nuestros padres al parecer se quedaran unos cuantos**

**días en donde quiera que estén, hasta ese día, estamos tu y yo...**

**Necesitamos arreglar las cosas hermano."**

La nota causo un bufido en Logan... "arreglar las cosas" como si lo que hubiese hecho se pudiese arreglar, el chico entró en la habitación, mas tarde prepararía una cena y se iría a dormir... tenía que prepararse para mañana... Tenía que volver a clases... "_Otro infierno más" _

* * *

Capítulo dos listo :D Perdonen la tardanza, muchas cosas acumuladas, padres volatiles, y como soy tan desorganizado... termine doblando cada cosa -.- ¿Que genial soy verdad?

Si aún quedan lectores... Espero que les guste :D Y dejen un Rv . Por favorcito...


	3. Curiosidad (I)

Gracias a todos por comentar el capítulo anterior ^^

**Danrusherboy: **Si habrá una relación heterosexual ^^ Ah, no sé. Sigue leyendo para que te enteres XD

**ILoveKL: **Ahh, ¿seguro de eso? XD

**Kenrusherboy: **¿Mandon? Naah XD Me diste ideas que es diferentes . Vale vale, supongo que tendré que complacerte jejeje *If you know what i mean*

**FireDesert777: **Sisisi, habrá Jarlos :$ Pero casi al final .

* * *

Logan estaba terminando su cereal sentado en el sofá frente a la tele cuando escucho unos ruidos provenientes del exterior, sonaban a diversión.

El pequeño pensó unos momentos antes de decidir ir a ver que pasaba, se dirigió a la ventana con su bol lleno de cereal y una cuchara en su boca. Al observar con curiosidad fuera de la ventana, algo lo sorprendió, ahí enfrente de su hogar, o el de sus padres para ser certeros, se encontraban dos personas, una de ellas, debido a lo grande de su espalda, de seguro era su hermano, que estaba con una chica, lo mas curioso es que esa chica le resultaba extremadamente conocida.

Ambos se despidieron, "_Se están besando, que asco" _pensaba el pequeño con una cara algo extraña. Apenas se sentó en el sofá escucho como la puerta se abría.

El mayor de los hermanos entraba quitándose el abrigo -. ¿Sigues despierto? - Menciono empezando a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

- No, si supieras que no, estoy en mi cama, posiblemente teniendo mi quinto sueño de la noche - Contesto el pequeño frunciendo el ceño.

- Vale vale, Sr. sarcasmo, ya entendí - Dijo su hermano suspirando -. ¿Te parece que hablemos ahora? - Pregunto alzando las cejas.

- ¿Hablar? No tenemos nada de que hablar - Dijo Logan dejando el bol en la mesa y dirigiendo su vista hacía su hermano -. Además... ¡¿QUE DIABLOS HACES?! - Pregunto Logan levantándose del sofá.

- Eh, pienso darme un baño - Menciono su hermano en ropa interior.

"_¿Qué nadie de esta familia es normal?" -. _¡Pues desnúdate en el baño! - Exclamo Logan molesto -. Y no hablaré contigo ni hoy ni nunca. ¿Entiendes? - Termino dirigiéndose a su habitación.

- Logan espera, escúchame - Su hermano hizo el ademán de seguirlo escaleras arriba.

- ¡Déjame en paz! Mañana tengo clases - Dijo cerrando la puerta de su habitación, Alex no alcanzo a llegar a tiempo.

- Logan... por favor, necesitamos hablar... Logie...

- Márchate - Menciono Logan sentado apoyando su espalda contra la puerta -. Márchate de una vez.

Detrás de la puerta su hermano soltó un último suspiro para dirigirse a su habitación, al final del pasillo.

En la habitación aun en el suelo, Logan gimoteaba, al borde del llanto por el simple hecho de lo que generaría una conversación con su hermano, cuando miro el reloj notó que llevaba ahí sentado un buen rato, por lo que se levanto, con su manga limpio las pequeñas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos y se cambió de ropa para poder meterse en la cama y dormir.

Esa noche, no hubo sueños acerca de su pasado, o pesadillas de su presente, en ellos solo hubo una melena rubia y un par de orbes verdes que rondaban su mente.

El pequeño Logan se levanto al escuchar el ruido proveniente del reloj ubicado en la mesa al lado de su cama. Con extrema flojera estaba volviendo a taparse con las sabanas cuando el reloj volvió a sonar (Medida que el chico había tomado el día anterior).

El chico suspiro - Ya entendí, estúpido Logan puntual - Murmuraba apartando la sábana que lo cubría -. A clases, hurra - Dijo levantándose finalmente de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño con una toalla al cuello.

- Buenos días - Dijo su hermano dirigiéndose escaleras abajo.

- Buenos días - Contesto Logan demasiado dormido para darse cuenta de que estaba siendo amable con su hermano -. Espera... no, no buenos días, malos... malos días - Balbuceaba a nadie en especifico -. Pf, necesito un baño urgente - Termino con un bostezo.

En el baño el pequeño estaba tardando un poco mas de lo acostumbrado al distraerse constantemente con los pensamientos de lo que había soñado esa noche. Intentaba dar una explicación lógica a lo que había pasado "_De seguro es que... lo odio, lo odio y se viene a mis sueños a molestarme... si eso es todo" _reflexionaba asintiendo, y tomando finalmente esta definición como la mejor.

Antes de salir con la toalla a la cintura se aseguro de que nadie estuviera merodeando cerca de su habitación, y se dirigió con rapidez hacia ella. "_El rubio teñido ese me ha traumado, genial Logan" _pensaba el chico cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

Fue a su armario y tomo lo necesario para vestirse, al observar el reloj vio que le quedaba tiempo suficiente para leer un poco antes de irse... mala idea, al observar por segunda vez el reloj estaba a punto de hacerse tarde para ir a la escuela.

- ¡Diablos Logan! - Dijo tomando su mochila y metiendo rápidamente todos los libros que tenía a mano -. ¡Solo a ti te suceden estas cosas! - Con rapidez bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta cuando un sonido proveniente de su estomago lo hizo voltear a la cocina -. Por favor, por favor, por favor - Murmuraba corriendo a la cocina.

Le tomo unos cuantos momentos llegar, y en la mesa se encontraba un plato y una nota:

**"Sé que no te gustará que haga esto pero**

**en realidad espero que te comas el desayuno"**

No importa cuanto lo pensase, en estos momentos adoraba a su hermano y su estadía en la casa. Si estuviese al frente en esos momentos le daría un beso. "_Por supuesto, este sentimiento durará hasta que me coma la tostada". _Logan estaba gastando un tiempo valioso por lo que tomo una tostada y la coloco en su boca, iría comiéndosela por el camino a la escuela, si es que lograba tomar el bus.

El joven salió prácticamente corriendo para poder alcanzar el bus, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo "_Único día, único día en el que me dispongo a tomar el bus, y me deja" _Resignado, comenzó su caminata con los brazos cruzados y uno que otro bufido. Con desgana comió la tostada que tenía en la boca y continuo su camino mirando el reloj... Si no se apuraba, llegaría tarde "_El primer día de clases... ¡me ganaré el regaño de mi vida!" _Una bocina lo saco de sus pensamientos. Un auto acababa de detenerse en frente de el.

- ¿Te llevo? - menciono el chico dentro del auto, el mismo que era amigo de su hermano... "_Y me había visto en ropa interior"_

- No gracias, puedo ir caminando - dijo Logan frunciendo el ceño.

- Como quieras - Dijo el rubio empezando a avanzar...

"_Regaño o socializar con el amigo de mi hermano... regaño o" -. _Oye, espera - dijo Logan avanzando un poco.

- ¿Si? - El rubio detuvo el auto.

- ¿Podrías llevarme? - dijo Logan con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba aceptar favores de alguien desconocido - ¿Por favor?

El pálido observo como una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro del rubio - Claro, súbete - el chico espero que Logan entrara en el auto.

El pequeño bajo la cara al notar un calor que se alojaba en sus mejillas - ¿Qué pasa? - Menciono incomodo.

- Solo... no nos han presentado de la manera correcta - Dijo estirando una mano hacía Logan -. Kendall Knight.

- Claro... ah, Logan Mitchell - Dijo Logan estrechando la mano de Kendall, y sosteniéndola por un tiempo mas del necesario, sintiendo su piel, lo fuerte que era el apreton, pero la delicada forma con la que sostenía la tímida mano de Logan...

- Eh, Logie, necesito mi mano para conducir - Dijo un muy divertido Kendall.

- Cl-claro - Dijo Logan soltando la mano de Kendall y colocandola en su regazo -. Espera... ¿Me llamaste Logie? - pregunto Logan mirando a Kendall curioso.

- Si... ¿Te molesta? - Pregunto Kendall haciendo avanzar el auto.

- ¿Mi hermano te dijo que me llamaras así? - susurro Logan bajando la cara.

- ¿Qué dijiste? - dijo Kendall concentrado en el camino.

- N-nada - dijo Logan -. ¡Apresurate! Llegaremos tarde.

- Claro, tampoco tenemos que matarnos para llegar - Dijo subiendo un poco la velocidad.

El resto del camino Logan miro por la ventana intentando parecer suficientemente concentrado en el paisaje del exterior para que Kendall no iniciara una conversación.

- Bueno, aquí estamos - Dijo Kendall deteniendo el auto en frente de la escuela.

Logan lo miro durante unos segundos... -. Espera... ¿Qué diablos haces en mi escuela? - pregunto empezando a temer lo peor.

- ¿Tu escuela? Bueno... A partir de hoy empezaré a tomar clases aquí también - dijo Kendall abriendo la puerta y bajando del auto.

- ¡Espera! ¿Cómo dices? - Logan seguía sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

Kendall se dirigió a su lado y abrió la puerta, lo que hizo que el chico volteara a verlo -. Seremos compañeros, ahora, apresurate que no quiero llegar tarde el primer día - dijo estirando una mano hacía Logan.

- ¿Pero cómo? Oye, no soy una chica - dijo Logan bajando del auto.

- Esta bien - dijo Kendall sonriendo - lo recordaré para la próxima.

Logan miro como Kendall cerraba la puerta, y se posicionaba a su lado - No habrá próxima, nunca se me hace tarde.

- ¿Y no quieres que te traiga? Tu casa me queda de camino hacía acá - contesto el rubio.

- Oye... estoy agradecido y eso pero, pero no andes conmigo...

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Kendall confuso.

Un grito distrajo a ambos jóvenes - ¡MITCHELL! - era Camille que hacia señas desde la entrada - ¡Apresúrate idiota!

Los dos chicos entraron a tiempo a la escuela, justo cuando la campana dio la señal de que las clases iniciaban.

- Bueno, pues, casi rompes tu record perfecto - decía mirando a Kendall - Y hola... ¿Tu eres?

- Kendall Knight - dijo sonriente.

- Hola Kendall, soy Camille - decía mirando a Logan de una manera sospechosa.

- Camille - dijo a modo de saludo -. Bueno, tengo que ir a arreglar unas cosas - dijo mirando a ambos - Hasta luego Logie - dijo marchándose.

- ¿Hasta luego Logie? "Lo-gie" - dijo Camille de una manera acusadora.

- Cállate quieres - dijo Logan caminando hacía el salón.

- Oh, y por cierto ¿Desde cuando te subes en los autos de extraños?

- Camille cierra la boca o juro por Dios que te golpeare...

- Oh, ahora golpeas chicas ¿Tan rápido cambias por un hombre Logan?

- Oye, ¿Qué diablos...

- ¡Hey! - dijo James que acababa de llegar.

- ¡Hola! - menciono abrazando a Camille "_Espero que sea cariñoso solo con las chicas..."_

_- _Hola Logan - dijo James acercándose a el chico.

- Hola James - dijo Logan extendiendo la mano.

James miro a Logan durante unos momentos antes de abrazarlo "_¡Boom! No lo es_". Las manos de Logan quedaron atrapadas contra el pecho de su amigo - Bien, un gusto encontrarlos de nuevo - dijo James separándose._  
_

- ¡Claro! - dijo Camille - ¿Qué clase te toca James?

- Eh... creo que matemáticas

- Genial, eso dice que estas en nuestro grupo - dijo Logan un poco sonrojado.

- ¡Bueno, bueno! Hoy no tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, nos dan prácticamente el día libre - dijo Camille sonriente.

- ¿En serio? Pensé que iniciaríamos con las clases directamente - dijo James.

- Oh, no no, hoy solo piden que traigamos cada uno de los materiales y...

El grupo de chicos miro como cerca de ellos pasaban unas cuantas alumnas murmurando y riendo.

- ¿De qué se ríen? - pregunto James con el ceño fruncido.

- D-de nada, seguro un chiste, mejor ca...

- Se ríen de mi - dijo Logan serio.

- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunto James curioso.

- Oigan, mejor nos vamos, je, las clases están a punto de empezar - dijo Camille intentando apartar el tema.

- Si, ya tenemos que irnos James - dijo Logan sonriendo -. Yo me adelanto, los veo en el salón - dijo avanzando.

- ¿Qué le pasa? - pregunto James empezando a caminar junto a Camille.

- No sé si debería decírtelo... Tarde o temprano terminaras dándote cuenta por ti mismo - dijo Camille bajando la mirada -. ¡Bien! Es mejor darnos prisa.

Al llegar notaron como algunos chicos miraban a Logan con atención, otros murmuraban entre si, mientras que otros no le prestaban atención, pero tampoco lo molestaban.

Confundido con la actitud de sus compañeros James siguió a Camille hasta ubicarse cada uno a los lados del chico. Los alumnos que se encontraban murmurando pararon para mirar al profesor y al otro chico nuevo que se encontraba a su lado.

- Pues, ya que están todos - dijo mirando especialmente a Logan -. Quiero presentarles a uno de sus compañeros nuevos - dijo haciendo un gesto hacía Kendall - El otro, Sr. Diamond si tiene la amabilidad de levantarse, es él... No queda mas que decir aparte de que los traten bien y les ayuden lo mas que puedan... Señor Knight, tome asiento al lado del Sr. Mitchell...

Logan miro sorprendido al profesor, iba a decir algo cuando una chica hablo -. ¡Profesor! Deje que se siente a mi lado - dijo sonriente.

- Srita. Taylor, no sé si lo ha notado pero a su lado esta otra persona... - dijo el profesor tomando asiento en su lugar.

- No importa, ella se esta levantando ¿Verdad Lucy? - dijo con cierto tono autoritario.

- Eh... s-si Jo - dijo levantándose y tomando las pocas cosas que llevaba.

- Patético - susurro Camille mirando hacía otro lugar.

- ¿Ve? Profesor puede sentarse a mi lado - dijo Jo sonriendo con malicia.

Kendall se sentó al lado de Jo y le dirigió una sonrisa a Logan a lo que el chico se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

- Ok... ¿Qué fue eso Mitchell? - susurro Camille inclinandose hacía su amigo.

- ¿Qué fue qué? Estas alucinando Camille - contesto Logan con voz baja.

Lucy llegaba a sentarse al lado atrás de Logan -. Pst, Mitchell, que no se te ocurra hacerle nada raro a los nuevos - dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Nada raro? A que se refiere - pregunto James confundido.

Camille miro a la chica con disgusto -. ¿No sabes nada? Ja, pues Logan es... - decía la chica antes de ser interrumpida.

- Srta. Stone, cierre la boca

- ¡Si señor! - dijo enderezándose -. Búscame a la salida, y yo misma te diré - dijo con malicia.

James miro a Logan que se encogió de hombros y a Camille que miraba furiosa su pupitre y decidió si eso era una buena idea...

Las siguientes horas el grupo de chicos se la paso en silencio. Con Logan mirando algunas veces hacía su nuevo amigo y a Kendall, el que se encontraba muy divertido con Jo, una de las chicas mas populares "_Y malvada" _de su escuela, definitivamente había caido en sus redes. Cuando menos se lo pensaba, la campana sonó.

POV James

Mire como la chica se levantaba y me sonreía con una cara demasiado sospechosa, mire a mi nuevo compañero que se encontraba con una cara un poco perdida en el libro entre sus manos, y a Camille que me miraba preocupada.

- Anda de una vez - menciono Logan -. De todas maneras te terminarás enterando...

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Cuando vayas con ella... te dirá todo - dijo mirándome durante unos momentos -. Sé que tienes curiosidad... así que anda, después de todo... No creo que vuelvas a hablarme, James... - lo mire confundido durante unos cuantos segundos para luego levantarme.

- Oye... cuando vuelva quiero una mejor explicación que esa - dije mirándolo serio.

- Como quieras - dijo viéndome durante un último instante, y dedicándome una tierna sonrisa -. Si es que decides hablarme cuando vuelvas - este chico habla como si acabara de asesinar a una persona.

Me dirigí hacía fuera, lejos del pasillo se encontraba la chica, Lucy, creo que así se llama...

- Así que, aquí estoy ¿Qué era eso que querías decirme? - pregunte con desinteres.

Vi como la chica sonreía de forma maliciosa para luego mirarme con una mueca de complicidad - Logan es un asqueroso homosexual - dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

- ¿Crees que ya le haya dicho? - pregunto Camille distraída con cierto juego entre sus manos.

- Por supuesto, es una pequeña zombie de Taylor, así que...

- ¡Hola! - dijo Kendall tomando una silla y sentándose en frente del chico.

- H-hola - dijo Logan mirando a Kendall y Camille.

- Hola chico rubio - dijo Camille sonriente.

- Oh hola ¿chica castaña? - dijo el chico sonriendo.

- Keny, ven aquí - llamo Jo.

- Mejor ve - dijo Logan sonriendo -. No quiero que molestes a tu novia.

Kendall se levanto -. No es MI noovia - dijo sonriendo.

Al mismo tiempo se abría la puerta del salón -. Ahí esta James - dijo Camille tocando el brazo del Logan.

El chico miro a James con unos ojos llenos de preocupación -. ¿James? - pregunto de tímidamente, el alto tenía una expresión de estar molesto.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? - Logan sintió que su mundo se iba abajo. "_Supongo que eso pasa al hacer amigos que no saben nada de ti"_

* * *

Pues aquí la primera parte del tercer capítulo :D ¿Por qué creen que fue la reacción de James? :O Dejen sus Reviews ^^


	4. Curiosidad (II)

¡Hola! ¿Queda algún lector por ahí? c: Lamento tardar una ETERNIDAD para cada capítulo T.T No me odien, por favor.

* * *

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? - Logan sintió que su mundo se iba abajo. "_Supongo que eso pasa al hacer amigos que no saben nada de ti"_

Camille miraba con cierta preocupación -. James...

- ¡No! Quiero que Logan me responda... ¿Por que diablos no me dijiste nada Logan? - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Mira... - Logan estaba empezando a desesperarse -. James... es que...

Las miradas de los demás chicos se empezaban a fijar en la pareja de amigos, incomodando al pálido, que se estaba poniendo algo inquieto en su asiento.

- Todos aquí son desagradables...

- Oye, perdóname por no ser sincero - dijo Logan empezando a ponerse colorado debido a la molestia que le provoco el comentario de James -. Perdón señor normal, por no decirte que me gusta los hombres, lamento de verdad mentirte pero

- Oye, no me molesta que te gusten los hombres - dijo James con una cara de confundido

- ¡Pues no me...! - dijo con voz alta -. Ah... ¿No te importa? - dijo Logan observando a todos los que lo veían y sonrojándose en el acto, miro a su amiga que tenía una cara de haberse despertado en un mundo donde los animales podrían hablar.

- No... ¿Debería? - dijo con una cara de burla.

"Esto, es, raro..." -. N-no... si, pero, tu preguntaste... - decía Logan, sin terminar ninguna frase totalmente.

- No recuerdo haber preguntado por _ti_ - contesto James tomando asiento en su antiguo puesto.

- Tu... - "_Bueno, básicamente... no lo había hecho, tu fuiste el que tomaste suposiciones rápidas acerca de el... No todos te abandonan_" -. Tienes razón... si, tienes razón - dijo Logan intentando esconder una sonrisa "_¿Pero entonces a que se refería? No creo que tenga que ver con tu falta de ropa interior o algo así"_

_- _¿Entonces por qué llegaste molesto? - pregunto Camille confundida colocando una mano en su barbilla.

- Pues... Es simple, no me dijiste que esto estaba lleno de unos idiotas homofóbicos...

- No son homofóbicos - contesto Logan automáticamente.

James miro a Logan con curiosidad para luego dirigir su mirada a Camille quien rodo los ojos -. ¿Entonces que son? - pregunto mirando ahora a sus compañeros de clases que se hallaban reunidos en un grupo, hablando y divirtiéndose.

- Bueno... - comenzó el pequeño volteando hacía sus compañeros de aula -. No son homofobicos, necesitarían temerle a los homosexuales para decir que tienen una "fobia" pero ellos no temen a los - Logan se sintió observado por James y al voltear se encontró con esos singulares ojos que tiene su amigo -. ¿Q-que? - dijo con una voz llena de vergüenza.

James sonrió -. Eres fascinante - dijo encogiéndose de hombros -. Continua.

Logan miro a su amiga en busca de ayuda, no lo halagaban muy seguido, pero se sentía bien -. Ehm... bueno... Como decía, no le temen a los homosexuales, simplemente... no sé como explicarlo...

James miro al grupo de chicos -. Simplemente son idiotas - dijo con un suspiro.

- Exacto... idiotas - repitió Logan sonriendo, a lo cual James le devolvió la sonrisa "_Sus ojos son hermosos, su risa también... Diablos, no otra vez_" las mejillas de Logan se tiñeron de rosa, cosa que James no paso por alto.

Al otro lado de la sala unos chicos se divertían y se perparaban para salir cuando una Lucy muy pálida entro al salón, todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella, incluso la del grupo de amigos, Logan cerro su libro y miro a James con una cara de curiosidad.

James le regreso la mirada -. Me debes algo, ¿Recuerdas?

Logan metió el libro en su mochila y lo miro -. Te cambio mi explicación por la tuya... ¿Que le hiciste a Lucy?

James lo miró frunciendo el ceño con una sonrisa -. Oye, eso es trampa... Pero bueno..

* * *

- FLASHBACK -

- Logan es un asqueroso homosexual - dijo Lucy con malicia

James la miro confundido -. Aja... ¿Que es lo que debería saber? - pregunto encogiéndose de hombros

Lucy lo miro extrañada -. Eso exactamente... El es gay - dijo ladeando la cabeza -. No te juntes con el - dijo colocando una mano en su brazo.

James le aparto la mano -. Oh, y eso me convierte en... ¿Algún semental con el cual quieres tener sexo? - pregunto alzando una ceja

La chica lo miro con horror -. Que dices, James - intento sonreír, mirando hacía ambos lados por si alguien había alcanzado a escuchar.

* * *

- ¿Qué tu que? - Logan lo miro escandalizado

- ¡Eso fue un golpe bajo! - Comento Camille sonriendo y mirando al grupo del otro lado de la habitación que escuchaban atentamente a una chica que en ocasiones volteaba su cabeza para poder mirarlos.

- Me disculparé... - dijo James mirando a la chica -. Algún día... bueno, retomemos por donde íbamos ¿Quieren?.

* * *

- Mira, no soy alguien a quien puedas alejar de otra persona por el simple hecho de hablar mal de ella - dijo James rodando los ojos -. Nunca conseguirás amigos si eres una idiota con todo el mundo.

La chica sorprendentemente se había sonrojado y lo miró con una cara extraña -. ¿N-no te alejarás de el?

James suspiro y nego levemente -. No... De hecho... Lo haz hecho mas interesante para mi

- ¿Qué? - Dijo la chica.

* * *

- ¿Qué? - Repitió Logan con una cara teñida de rojo

Camille miro divertida al par de chicos mientras pasaban por los pasillos de la escuela y se dirigían a los casilleros.

James se encogió de hombros -. Tan solo dejame terminar, Logan - dijo el mas alto negando levemente.

* * *

- ¿Por que se te haría interesante? El es... "_Esto planeo omitirlo,por ser una palabra muy... ofensiva - dijo James abriendo el casillero"_

_- _Ya te lo dije... no me interesa lo que sea - dije apartándola de su camino -. Oh, se me olvidaba... soy _gay. _Y no creo que sea asqueroso, o algo parecido por serlo - termino James chasqueando la lengua y apartándose de ella, que había tomado un color un poco pálido -. Gracias por hacerme perder el tiempo - grito girándose.

* * *

Camille y Logan permanecieron al lado de James, en silencio, mientras el acomodaba los libros que había llevado a la escuela en el casillero, al terminar el mas alto miro a ambos chicos, que se mantenían expectantes.

- ¿Qué sucede? - comento con una sonrisa ladeada.

Logan parpadeo varias veces antes de contestar -. ¿Eres gay? - pregunto con una cara llena de varios sentimientos, curiosidad, alegría._  
_

James lo miro de una manera cariñosa -. Si... ¿Por qué te ves tan sorprendido?

Logan, un poco sonrojado bajo su mirada y sonrío levemente -. Por nada... así que... ¿Te vas a casa? - preguntó Logan sonriendo.

James le devolvió la sonrisa -. Por supuesto... me queda de camino a la tuya así que ¿Nos vamos juntos?

Logan sonrió y asintió levemente.

Camille los miro a ambos con el ceño fruncido -. Claaro que me encantaría ir con ustedes también - dijo colocando sus manos en las caderas. Su teléfono movil emitió un sonido.

- Te llaman - dijo Logan curioso.

Camille se hizo la desentendida -. ¿Qué? - dijo negando efusivamente -. Oyes cosas Mitchell...

El teléfono volvió a sonar -. No creo que Logan y yo escuchemos cosas juntos... - dijo James.

Camille enrojeció -. C-contestaré... - dirigió su mano al bolsillo de sus jeans y saco un pequeño teléfono rosa -. ¿Diga?

Logan la miraba con una ceja levantada y un gesto acusatorio -. Así que... ¿Quién es? - pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

Camille se sonrojo mas -. Cariño... esta bien... Ahora mismo... Si... Tengo un... aja... hasta pronto.

Logan alzo ambas cejas -. ¿"Cariño"? - pregunto asintiendo levemente -. ¿Tienes algo que decirme? - pregunto mordiéndose el labio -. ¿_Alguien _quien presentarme? - pregunto viendo a su amiga._  
_

- Mira... me tengo que ir... Al... digo, un amigo vino a buscarme - contesto nerviosa -. ¡Nos vemos!

Logan miro a su amiga marchar, dirigiéndose al aparcamiento de la escuela -. ¿Quieres que la sigamos? - pregunto James. Logan volteo a ver a su amigo.

Sonrió -. No... no es necesario - dijo bajando la mirada -. ¿Todavía sigue en pie la propuesta? - pregunto tímidamente Logan.

- ¿La de acompañarte a casa?

- Si... Digo, si quieres.

- Por supuesto que quiero.

Logan sonrió al pasar por los pasillos observo a Jo hablando con Kendall y Lucy, quién mantuvo la mirada fija en ambos chicos mientras cruzaban el pasillo, sintió como sus compañeros lo miraron a él y a James para luego murmurar algo y acto seguido reírse. No pudo evitar mirar a Kendall "_Se convertirá en un idiota si sigue con ellos..."_

Lucy miro a ambos chicos salir del instituto, dirigió su mirada a su amiga, Jo -. Ehm... Jo... - llamo la chica tímidamente.

La rubia dejo de hablar con Kendall para dirigirle una mirada -. ¿Que quieres?

- Pensaba si ya podría irme - pregunto mirando su reloj -. Creo que llegaré tarde a-

- No te pregunte a donde ibas - corto Jo con una mirada de desinterés -. Y vete de una vez...

- No deberías hablarle así a tu amiga - dijo Kendall. A lo que Jo nego levemente.

- Si Jo, ya me voy... - dijo Lucy empezando su trayecto.

- Stone...

- ¿Si Jo? - dijo Lucy volviéndose.

- Mis libros.

- ¿Qué?

- Dejaste mis libros... Tienes que llevarlos al casillero ¿Recuerdas?

Lucy dudo unos instantes -. Oh... si claro - dijo acercándose a Jo y tomando los libros.

Sucedía que Jo había regañado a Lucy fuertemente esta mañana, luego de que el chico que había sido amistoso con el "fenómeno". Otro amigo podía hacerle creer a ese idiota cosas que no eran... O eso había dicho Jo.

Lucy ya se dirigía afuera de la institución, tomo su cartera, y coloco sus audifonos en sus oídos, el volumen de la canción evitaba que cualquier otro sonido entrará dentro de sus tímpanos. Se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras lejos de la escuela. Cuando miro que el grupo al que tanto le gustaba molestar la miraban expectantes.

"_Que diablos me miran..." _pensó continuando su camino desviando la mirada.

Al otro de la calle un chico pálido se movía nervioso -. James... no esta _escuchando _- dijo mirando nervioso al mas alto.

- No te preocupes... Seguro que si lo hizo - pero Lucy seguía avanzando ignorando a los chicos.

Del otro lado la chica seguía su camino cuando noto que uno de los dos se movía rápido hacía ella cosa que la paralizo "_No se atreverá a..." _El sonido de una vocina paso por encima del sonido de su playlist de canciones favoritas.

Del lado contrario James se acerco expectante hacía el borde de la acera, observo atónito como la camioneta con todo su peso, paso a ambos chicos... No estaba seguro, pero estaba pálido.

- ¡Logan! ¡LOGAN! - Grito acercándose -. ¡Contesta diablos! - James corrió hacía donde hace momentos estaba sus dos nuevos compañeros.

James los encontró al borde de la otra acera, Logan se veía en estado de shock y la chica estaba tirada en el suelo con una vista perdida y una pequeña capa de sudor en su frente.

- M-mi reproductor - dijo entrecortadamente mientras se incorporaba en el suelo.

Logan, que también tenía una fina capa de sudor en la frente la miro con un gesto de incredulidad -. Casi... casi mueres... ¿Y te preocupan tu reproductor?

James se agacho en el suelo, pasando su mirada de Logan a Lucy -. ¡LOGAN! - dijo James tomándolo de los hombros -. ¡Casi haces que te maten! ¡Casi sales herido! - dijo moviendolo un poco.

Logan pestañeo algunas veces -. Y-yo... ¡No podía dejar que se lastimara! - dijo viendo a James y a Lucy -. No podía...

James miró al mas pequeño, sus labios estaban entrecerrados, su cara estaba pálida, esta tirado en el suelo, acababa de saltar delante de un vehículo en movimiento, que pesaba diez veces mas que el... Todo para salvar a una chica...

Y entonces sucedió.

Logan estaba saliendo de un estado de shock para entrar en otro, estaban en la acera, en público... y "_la mejor parte de todo..." _sus labios que segundos antes se encontraban entreabiertos, ahora se encontraban entrelazados con los de James.

Sus ojos, alertas por la descarga de adrenalina se encontraban ahora cerrados... el calor llenaba su cuerpo.

Y entonces, Logan decidió separarse de su amigo empujando sus hombros con delicadeza -. J-James...

El otro chico lo abrazo -. Perdón pero... acabas de saltar frente a un camión... Y bueno... lamento haberlo hecho - deshizo el abrazo y miro a Logan.

El miro a la chica que mantenía su mirada concentrada en el suelo -. No... no me molesta que me hayas besado... Es que...

- ¿No te gusto? - dijo James.

- Oh no, me gustas y mucho, es que... - Logan enrojeció de repente -. Diablos... es que... era mi primer beso - dijo sonrojándose más.

James sonrió y despeino su cabello con una mano -. Bueno... Levantémonos - dijo incorporándose y levantando a Logan (Que descubrió sus zapatos como un gran lugar donde dirigir su vista) James se dirigió a Lucy -. ¿Estas bien? - dijo ofreciéndole una mano.

Lucy miro a James y tomo su mano -. Si... Yo - sus piernas temblaban un poco -. Tu, me salvaste...

Logan subió la vista y sus labios se tensaron.

- ¿Por qué? - completo Lucy -. Yo... he sido terrible contigo...

Logan la miró con extrañeza -. ¿Querías que te dejara morir?

Lucy palideció -. T-tengo que irme - se giro y empezó a correr en la dirección contraria a donde estaban los chicos.

Logan aliso su atuendo "_No es que me importe mi ropa" _y miro a James._  
_

Jame suspiro y tomo ambos bolsos -. Entonces... ¿Nos vamos de una vez? O quieres rescatar a alguien mas antes de ir a casa...

Logan sonrió -. No, mis supersentidos no detectan a nadie que requiera de mi ayuda - dijo caminando.

James se posiciono a su lado -. Entonces... ¿Fue tu primer beso? - dijo como no queriendo la cosa.

Logan enrojeció - ¡James! - reclamo para luego reír -. Si... fue mi primer beso.

- ¡Genial! Fui tu primer beso - dijo.

Unas personas miraron hacía los chicos con curiosidad -. ¡James! - dijo Logan abriendo los ojos -. No vayas diciendo eso por ahí...

- ¿Decir que te bese? - dijo en un tono alto.

Logan enrojeció -. ¡Calla! - dijo colocándose a su altura (Que le costo un poco de esfuerzo) y tapándole la boca.

James aprovecho el acercamiento para acercarlo a su cuerpo con sus brazos -. Ok... me callo.

Sus narices estaban juntas, ambos podían sentir el calor de la respiración del otro -. James... - susurro Logan mirando sus labios -. Vayámonos de una vez.

James acerco sus labios -. Vamos, entonces, pequeño - dijo sonriendo, rozando sus labios en el acto.

Logan pestañeo conmocionado -. Si... vamos - dijo separándose.

El chico que salto delante de un camión, se sentía mas golpeado por su compañero que estaba parado al frente de el.

- Logan... ¿Que haces ahí parado? vamos - dijo James, que lo esperaba adelante con una sonrisa en la cara.

Logan asintió "_Vamos, hazlo de una vez... acabas de besarlo, esto será mas fácil" _Se acerco a James y tomo su mano. El contacto ocasiono que sus mejillas se pusieran coloradas.

- Oh Logan... Eres tan tierno - dijo James caminando de la mano de su amigo.

- Si bueno... empezar a salir con alguien luego de un día de estar juntos no es... ¿Un poco apresurado? - dijo siguiendo su camino.

Los ojos de James se iluminaron -. ¿Estamos saliendo? - dijo divertido.

Logan lo miró - ¡Acabas de besarme! En los libros eso significa...

Logan miro la cara de James que se encontraba torcida en un gesto de diversión -. ¿Estas bromeando? - dijo en un tono inocente.

James asintió y beso la mejilla de su nuevo novio -. Vamos a tu casa entonces.

Logan asintió, el año escolar estaba apenas iniciando y ya había hecho un nuevo amigo... bueno, quizás algo mas que un amigo, y ahora se encontraba caminando a su casa junto a él, tomado de su mano... como los personajes de una de sus novelas "_Tan solo espero... que esto termine bien" _pensó al recordar a sus padres, si lo vieran en estos instantes, lo matarían... _literalmente._


End file.
